Pensées parasites
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock a fait l'expérience des plaisirs de la chair et en paye le prix le lendemain alors qu'il travaille sur une nouvelle enquête. Sherlock/?


Voici ma dernière petite fic en date^^ Je garde la surprise sur le couple, mais à mon avis le mystère sera vite éventé ;) Slash bien sûr!

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

_Les mains douces et pourtant tellement fermes glissent sur son corps, provoquant mille frissons, faisant inexorablement grimper le plaisir. Sa peau frissonne sous les caresses, c'est si bon ! Décidément il ne va pas falloir grand-chose pour qu'il y prenne définitivement goût. La langue se joint à la danse. Elle titille et calme tout à la fois l'épiderme brûlant sous son passage. Il se tend, cambrant le dos, projetant le bassin en avant dans l'espoir illusoire d'accentuer un peu plus le contact._

_Il n'a jamais trouvé jusque-là d'intérêt de s'essayer à ces fameux plaisirs de la chair. Il n'en a d'ailleurs pas éprouvé la moindre frustration. Manger ou dormir, toujours un minimum, soit, puisqu'il le faut pour rester vivant. Mais le sexe… Il n'a toujours vu là-dedans qu'une perte de temps tout à fait inutile._

_Mais ce soir la personne présentement occupée à lui faire tellement de bien s'est montrée plus pressante. Et peut-être par faiblesse, peut-être par curiosité, il a cédé. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Son ami est très séduisant, cela même lui avait déjà pu le noter, alors il y aurait certainement pire comme expérience._

_Il doit l'avouer, c'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer. Pour la toute première fois de son existence il a la tête vide, concentré uniquement sur le plaisir qui monte en lui. Jamais il n'a éprouvé pareille sensation d'extase. C'est si puissant qu'il craint un instant perdre la raison, ça lui fait peur. Ce n'est pas normal, estime-t-il. Mais c'est si bon, pourquoi s'en passer ?_

Sherlock secoua brusquement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites. Les souvenir de son étreinte lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ce qui n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Se molestant intérieurement, il se força à reporter toute son attention sur Lestrade, qui, un dossier à la main, leur faisait l'historique de la victime gisant au milieu du grand salon de son loft cossu.

« Anna Perrier, vingt-deux ans. Retrouvée morte par son manager.

- Manager ? s'enquit Sherlock, parvenant enfin à ne plus penser qu'au travail.

- Miss Perrier était mannequin », expliqua le policier d'un ton égal.

John se tourna vers son colocataire et lui jeta un regard amusé.

« L'égérie de la dernière campagne Victoria's Secret, ça ne te dit rien bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Contrairement à toi je ne pense pas avec mes hormones et ne trouve aucun intérêt à ces futilités.

- Evidemment, souffla le médecin, dépité. Reconnait tout de même qu'elle était belle.

- Aucune importance, marmonna le brun. En revanche elle en a bien plus d'intérêt maintenant qu'elle a été assassinée. »

John secoua la tête en soupirant. A quelques pas d'eux, le DI suivait l'échange en souriant. Décidément il n'avait pas fini d'être amusé par la relation étrange que partageaient les deux hommes.

Le détective se détourna alors de son ami pour fixer le policier, repoussant au loin les pensées qui l'assaillaient à nouveau. Pas le bon moment !

« John va bien sûr examiner le corps ensuite, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'en ont déduit vos légistes.

- Elle a été étouffée. »

_Cette voix grave réduite à un simple soupir tandis que l'extase grandit…_

Sans se départir de son masque impassible, le jeune homme luttait contre ses images qui s'imposaient à lui. Assurément ça allait finir par le rendre dingue.

« D'après son manager l'appartement était fermé de l'intérieur, la chaîne de sécurité avait été mise. Inquiet, il a lui-même défoncé la porte pour entrer. Personne n'a touché aux fenêtres, qui sont toutes fermées… Alors si tu as une idée de la façon dont le tueur a quitté les lieux, je prends.

- Le manager ?

- Alibi solide. Elle est morte hier soir vers vingt heures et lui participait à un gala à ce moment là. J'ai déjà vérifié.

- Oh, intéressant, jubila le brun. Pour une fois vous n'avez pas cédé à la facilité en m'appelant. C'est vraiment un mystère. »

Pendant que John s'accroupissait près du corps, Lestrade, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de boutades, esquissa un petit sourire.

_Un soupir échappe à son amant tandis que lui-même se risque à quelques caresses. L'autre semble apprécier et a ce même petit sourire séduisant qu'il a souvent vu naître sur ses lèvres. C'est si beau. Ils échangent un nouveau baiser tandis que leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Le désir est là, toujours plus intense, cette sensation qui brûle au creux de ses reins est totalement nouvelle mais il l'aime déjà. Pour une fois il ne réfléchit plus, il se contente d'agir à l'instinct. Ça lui plaît, il se sent soudain presque normal, pas qu'il en éprouve généralement le besoin mais pour une fois c'est grisant, presque autant que ne l'est son compagnon, qui semble bien décidé à s'approprier son corps._

_Il est un peu inquiet quant à cette fameuse partie de leur échange. Curieux certes, mais tout de même un peu inquiet puisqu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Quand il s'est senti le besoin d'avouer ce détail, l'autre ne s'est pas moqué, n'a même pas semblé surpris. Beau joueur il lui a alors tout de même proposé qu'ils en restent là, mais lui a refusé. Maintenant qu'ils ont commencé il veut aller au bout, veut découvrir ce qui semble tellement leur plaire à tous. Et s'il y prend goût, peut-être qu'ils recommenceront. Ce n'est certainement pas son compagnon qui y verra un inconvénient._

« Hémorragie pétéchiales au niveau des yeux, disait John, ramenant brutalement le cadet à la réalité. Pas de marques sur le cou, elle a donc bien été étouffée avec un objet. Un oreiller ou un sac en plastique peut-être. »

Tandis que Lestrade semblait brutalement gêné, Anderson se matérialisa près d'eux, une pochette à indices dans la main. Il la présenta à John, qui put constater qu'il contenait bien un sac en plastique.

« Elle avait ça sur la tête quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, expliqua le légiste d'un ton froid. »

Sherlock le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers le DI, bien décidé à ne s'adresser qu'à lui.

« Lestrade, depuis quand est-ce que vous touchez à _ma_ scène de crime avant mon arrivée ? Comment puis-je faire du bon travail dans ces conditions ?

- Ce n'est pas votre scène de crime ! s'écria Anderson avant que son supérieur n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est moi le légiste dépêché sur les lieux, c'est ma victime.

- Votre victime ? Sans moi vous seriez incapable de constater seulement qu'elle est bien morte ! »

Et pendant que les deux hommes continuaient à s'envoyer des insultes au visage, Lestrade s'était éloigné d'eux pour se rapprocher plutôt de Watson, qui était toujours auprès du corps.

« Vous n'intervenez pas ? s'étonna le médecin

- Je n'interviens plus. Je ne me donne plus cette peine ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas leur père après tout. Ils vont se calmer tous seuls d'ici quelques minutes de toute façon. »

Effectivement, après une menace parfaitement explicite crachée à l'encontre du l'intégrité physique du détective, Anderson s'éloigna rapidement.

« Sherlock, est-ce qu'une fois tu pourrais t'abstenir de répondre à ses provocations ? s'enquit Lestrade d'un ton las.

- J'ai une réputation à préserver, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. John, le corps ? »

L'interpellé échangea un bref regard fatigué avec l'inspecteur puis reprit ses explications d'un ton égal.

« Présence de coupures relativement profondes mais pas mortelles au niveau des avant-bras. Blessures défensives je dirais.

- Le couteau ?

- Nous l'avons laissé là où il était, par terre dans la chambre, au milieu de diverses traces de sang appartenant toutes à la victime. Aucune empreinte dessus à part les siennes.

- Donc l'agression a commencé dans la chambre, raisonna le détective à voix haute.

- L'agresseur l'a surprise dans son sommeil probablement, exposa Lestrade.

- Vous dites avoir situé la mort vers vingt heures soir…

- Je confirme, intervint John.

- Un peu tôt pour être au lit, non ? dit Sherlock, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

- Pas nécessairement, plaida le DI. Elle revient d'une semaine de défilés à New York, je suppose que ça ne devait pas être de tout repos.

- Soit. Donc il la surprend dans la chambre. Elle se défend, ils luttent. Et puis quoi ? Il lâche le couteau, la rattrape ici et l'étouffe avec un sac ? C'est singulier comme façon d'agir. Le sac provient d'ici ou il l'a apporté avec lui ?

- Aucune idée. Et nous n'avons retrouvé que les empreintes de Perrier dessus. Je vais aller interroger ses proches, voir si quelqu'un a une idée de l'identité de l'assassin, si elle se savait en danger. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Sherlock, tu as vu tout ce qu'il te fallait ?

- Mis à part la confirmation qu'Anderson est un abruti fini je n'ai pas grand-chose.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça s'annonçait simple, la raison de ta présence ici d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme marmonna quelques mots puis décréta qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, entraînant John à sa suite.

_Son amant est patient, l'initiant lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher, et faire surtout grimper peu à peu le plaisir autant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Il lui en est reconnaissant mais ne le lui dit pas, parce qu'accepter une quelconque faiblesse ce n'est pas dans sa nature. L'autre ne lui demande rien, ne semble même rien attendre._

_Il a envie ! Terriblement envie !_

_Son compagnon lui propose dans un souffle qu'il choisisse le rôle qu'il désire lui voir échoir. Il hésite un instant, pèse le pour et le contre. Que choisir ? Prendre les rênes, tout contrôler ? Ou à l'inverse se laisser guider, juste perdre pied ? Les deux sont tentants. Les deux sont effrayants. D'un côté il craint de perdre le contrôle, de laisser le pouvoir, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais en même temps, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il a peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment agir… Choix cornélien. Qu'il parvient pourtant à prendre. Il murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de l'autre, qui hoche la tête, semblant satisfait._

_Il veut en profiter. Puisqu'il se sent capable, pour quelques instants au moins, de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il est prêt à lâcher prise. Ce sera bon, il n'en doute pas._

_Comme demandé, il écarte les jambes. L'impression est bizarre, il se sent vulnérable, impuissant mais en même temps il a confiance. Il ferme les yeux lorsqu'un doigt entre en lui. Nul plaisir pour l'instant, il a seulement mal mais ne compte pas l'admettre. Alors il sert les dents, tente de se détendre. Quelques paroles murmurées l'apaisent. Son amant laisse même entendre qu'ils peuvent encore tout arrêter. Il secoue vivement la tête, c'est hors de question ! Parce qu'au-delà de l'appréhension et l'excitation, il y a surtout la curiosité. Cette même curiosité qui le pousse toujours plus avant dans tous les domaines de sa vie. Il veut savoir ce que ça fait. Comprenant le message, son amant se fait donc plus entreprenant._

« Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé sursauta, fixant John avec curiosité. Pourquoi le médecin semblait-il aussi exaspéré ?

« Dis, tu m'écoutes ? reprit le blond. Non mais je rêve, ça fait un moins un quart d'heure que je parle et toi tu n'as rien entendu… Tu sais, il n'y a pas que ta petite personne qui a des choses intéressantes à dire, des bonnes idées. »

Sherlock était perdu. Un quart d'heure ? Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pendant ce temps ? Et soudain, il se souvint. Après la scène de crime, les deux hommes étaient rentrés directement à Baker Street. Bien décidé à réfléchir à cette nouvelle affaire, il s'était saisi de sa boîte de patchs avant de rejoindre le canapé. Mais en s'asseyant, une douleur bien caractéristique dans un endroit, disons intime, de sa personne avait ravivé ses souvenirs. Et il avait apparemment déconnecté pendant quinze minutes ! Quinze minutes qu'il aurait plutôt dû mettre à profit pour trouver l'assassin de cette fille. Il devenait absurde ! Comme si son cerveau avait régressé de façon inquiétante depuis qu'il s'était prêté aux plaisirs futiles du sexe.

Il ignora superbement son colocataire, de toute façon si, il n'y avait bien que lui à avoir des choses intéressantes à dire et de bonnes idées, et se força à se reprendre, se concentrant enfin sur cette enquête…

Après quelques heures d'intenses réflexions et des recherches sur le net, il annonça à John qu'il avait finalement résolu l'affaire. Mais quand son ami demanda davantage d'explications, le détective éluda avant d'envoyer un sms à Lestrade, l'enjoignant de venir ici au plus vite.

Et tandis qu'ils attendaient ensuite le policier, qui généralement arrivait assez rapidement après pareille requête de la part du petit génie, John s'amusait à fixer Sherlock, pas vraiment étonné de sa conduite présente. Avant de se lancer dans des explications prouvant sa supériorité intellectuelle sur tous, il tenait systématiquement à s'assurer le plus large public possible.

Lorsque le DI arriva enfin peu après, Mrs. Hudson, qui semblait l'apprécier tout particulièrement, s'empressa de venir leur servir le thé. John se garda bien de faire remarquer qu'elle était loin d'être aussi bienveillante ces derniers temps lorsqu'il était seul ici avec Holmes. Holmes était probablement le problème dans l'équation justement. Tout en les observant, le détective se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

_Il gémit en sentant le membre épais progresser en lui. Il voulait du nouveau, il est servi. La douleur est bien toujours là, mais tellement d'autres sensations ont pris le dessus qu'il n'y prend plus vraiment garde. Il aime ça ! C'est si bon qu'il se fiche bien à ce stade de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. L'autre heurte sa prostate à chacun de ses assauts, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir qu'il ne pense même pas un instant à retenir. En fait, il ne pense plus à rien. Il n'y a plus que ce corps sur lui, en lui, leurs deux respirations haletantes, les frissons qui agitent leurs peaux, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés, la fraîcheur du drap… Chaque détail de l'étreinte est un festival pour ses sens. Ici, à ce stade, plus d'ennui, plus de meurtre, plus de railleries… C'est bestial, authentique, unique, et il se prend à espérer que cela ne cesse jamais._

_Il ouvre les yeux et fixe son regard sur le visage de son amant. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'une simple vision puisse ainsi lui procurer autant d'effets. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience à ce point, mais cet homme est vraiment séduisant. L'extase lui va si bien. Il se sait en partie responsable de ce résultat et en éprouve de la fierté. Pour une fois il fait le bien chez autrui. Drôle de bien, mais efficace manifestement._

_Il perd ce semblant de concentration quand les lèvres de son compagnon s'écrasent sur les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlent, jouent, se cherchent tandis que leurs corps intensifient leur danse. Et quand il pense que son plaisir ne pourrait être plus intense, une main coquine se pose sur sa virilité palpitante. La caresse fait des merveilles. Il a chaud, il tremble, la tête lui tourne tout en même temps. Il rompt leur baiser tandis qu'un grognement lui échappe. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais il s'en fout. Il s'abandonne totalement. Ses reins sont en feu, il bouillonne de l'intérieur. Il se répand enfin entre les doigts agiles, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrive._

_Son amant a un sourire satisfait avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Lorsqu'il accueille la semence au plus intime de sa personne il sert les jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme. Ils crient de concert. Et reprennent ensuite lentement leurs esprits, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il ne songe même pas à repousser la main douce qui caresse son ventre moite. Pour la toute première fois il se sent humain._

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait tout penaud, assis sur son canapé, une envie tout à fait malvenue lui chauffant les reins tandis que John et Lestrade le fixaient avec étonnement.

« Euh… Sherlock, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin. Tu as eu plusieurs absences de ce type aujourd'hui, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Le ton empreint de sensiblerie exaspéra le détective au plus haut point, de même que tout ce temps qu'il ne cessait de passer à rêvasser depuis le début de la journée. Tout ce temps perdu bêtement… Et le regard condescendant de Lestrade, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, le mettait proprement mal à l'aise.

« Je vais bien, grogna-t-il. Lestrade, c'est un suicide. »

L'interpelé secoua brièvement la tête, comme s'il avait oublié les raisons qui l'avaient mené ici. Pathétique !

« Un suicide ? Mais comment tu as…

- Contrairement à vous j'ai fait mon travail. Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son appartement au moment de sa mort, sinon nous aurions forcément trouvé des traces.

- Ok, reprit Lestrade. Mais l'absence de preuves n'est pas une preuve en soi. »

Sherlock soupira. Mais qui lui avait mis une bande d'incapables pareils dans les pattes ?

« Il n'y avait que ses propres empreintes sur le couteau et le sac. Si l'assassin avait effacé les siennes, il les aurait toutes effacées. »

Le DI hocha la tête tandis que John se sentait obligé d'intervenir.

« Sherlock, effectivement les points que tu as soulevés sont intéressants, mais tu ne peux pas affirmer comme ça qu'elle a mis fin à ses jours. Tu penses à sa famille ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer.

- John, ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est le fantasme ambulant des anthropoïdes absurdes de ton genre qu'elle a tout pour être heureuse. »

John, blessé, s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Lestrade le lui déconseilla d'un signe de la tête. Le policier avait une enquête à boucler et assister aux querelles de ses deux amis ne l'intéressait que très moyennement, voir pas du tout, à ce stade.

« Je suis allé faire un tour sur son blog, reprit le sociopathe. Plutôt sombres ses derniers messages. Il était clair qu'elle avait des idées noires. »

Lestrade, dépité, secoua la tête. Son blog. Evidemment, il n'avait pas songé à ça un instant. Il se sentait définitivement dépassé par tous ces systèmes de communications modernes. Mais il était hors de question d'avouer cette faiblesse devant Holmes, qui trouverait certainement le moyen ensuite de s'en servir contre lui.

« Pourquoi utiliser le couteau d'abord ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

- Elle avait certainement prévu de s'ouvrir les veines mais n'est pas parvenue à enfoncer suffisamment la lame. »

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête de concert. Oui, ça se tenait.

« Mais pourquoi se rabattre sur une méthode pareille ? s'enquit John. Avec son argent et son entourage elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à se procurer des comprimés de toute sorte. Parce que tout de même, l'asphyxie c'est atroce comme façon de mourir.

- Psychologie de base, fanfaronna Sherlock. Même dans un moment pareil son besoin de faire parler d'elle a pris le dessus. Et quelle meilleure façon d'y parvenir qu'en choisissant une mort aussi originale ?

- D'accord, conclut Lestrade en se levant. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises surprises à l'autopsie puis je pense que je pourrais clore le dossier. »

Ce qui, au vu du nombre de ses autres affaires en cours, était finalement une bonne nouvelle.

« Vous remercierez Mrs. Hudson de ma part pour le thé. Sur ce, bonne soirée messieurs. »

Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce après un bref salut de John, Sherlock bondit du canapé pour le rattraper dans le couloir.

« Lestrade, à propos d'hier soir…, commença-t-il à voix suffisamment basse pour que Watson ne l'entende pas.

- Je peux repasser dans la soirée si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un sms quand John aura rejoint sa chambre. »

Gêné, le détective baissa les yeux. Sociopathe ou pas, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à cette conversation, pas plus qu'à faire souffrir son ami.

« Non, je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en rester là, dit-il avec difficulté. »

Le policier esquissa une grimace nerveuse tandis que son regard se voilait.

« Je croyais que tu avais apprécié…

- J'ai apprécié ! Vous êtes particulièrement doué, mais… Ce genre de laisser-aller n'est pas bon pour moi. Je ne suis plus très performant intellectuellement depuis que… vous et moi avons… Enfin, vous comprenez, trop de pensées parasites… Ça ne me réussi pas.

- Ok, soupira tristement l'aîné en hochant la tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour compliquer des situations aussi simples. Je ne te ferais donc pas l'affront d'insister en tentant inutilement de défendre mon point de vue… On sait tous les deux que tu as toujours le dernier mot de toute façon... On se verra pour une prochaine affaire je suppose. Au revoir Sherlock. »

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire pitoyable et le regarda partir, une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre, sans rien voir pour autant du désespoir qui venait de naître sur les traits du policier.

« Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi, se sentit-il obligé de crier avant que son compagnon n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. »

Lestrade ne se retourna même pas, se contentant d'un bref signe de la main, qui démontrait autant son désarroi que son renoncement. C'était mieux ainsi pourtant, Sherlock n'avait aucun doute à ce propos. Tôt ou tard Lestrade s'en rendrait compte lui aussi.

_Tandis qu'il sombre lentement dans le sommeil, son compagnon, qui le serre tendrement dans ses bras, murmure à son oreille trois mots bien particuliers. Il hoche doucement la tête. Il n'a aucun doute à ce propos, l'autre rumine ces sentiments depuis des mois, il le sait. Cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque évidemment, mais ça fait du bien à entendre, même pour quelqu'un comme lui._

THE END.


End file.
